


Olive Garden's a good choice for a first date, right???

by BubbleBerryPunch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A tiny bit sad???, Fluff, Keef is anxious boi, M/M, Not anything bad though, Sweet, uhhhhhhhhh, very happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBerryPunch/pseuds/BubbleBerryPunch
Summary: Keith finally mans up and asks Lance to dinner
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 35





	Olive Garden's a good choice for a first date, right???

**Author's Note:**

> Haiiiii, I like Voltron and klance :3

"I can't do this!" 

At the moment, Keith was sitting in his truck with Shiro. He was desperately trying to tell Shiro that he couldn't ask Lance out, even though he drove all this way to Lance's house. He just didn't feel as if Lance was ready for someone else. Shiro could obviously tell that Keith was just too scared to go up to the door and ring the bell.

"Keith, it'll be fine. Besides, you have been telling me non-stop about how you two have been spending more time with each other! The only way to know if he's ready or not, is to walk up to the door, and ask." He puts a reasurring hand on Keith's shoulder.

"But, Shiro! What if I ask and he says he isn't ready? Or what if he starts laughing at me? What if- what if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" Right before Keith could start tugging at his hair, Shiro grabs his wrists and gently holds his hands. (Don't get any ideas, he's just acting like a big brother)

"I promise you, Lance is not like that. He wouldn't laugh at you, or say he doesn't want to be your friend. You just need to calm down, and go up there. Besides, I will be here every step of the way." He smiles warmly at Keith, telling him it's going to be okay. Keith nods, and gets out of the truck. 

Keith slowly walks up to the door and stands still for a few moments. He looks back at Shiro, and Shiro gives him an approving thumbs-up. Keith smiles and stares at the door again. Then, he hesitantly rings the door bell. Keith hears foot steps and waits paitently. The door then opens to show Lance.

"Oh! Uh- Keith. Good to see you. What's up?" Lance smiles as he sees his friend, dare to say best friend. Though, no one could be more of a best friend than Hunk.

"Hey, Lance. Nothing much, I just wanted to drop by and ask you something." Keith feels beads of sweat form on his forehead as he debates if this was still a good idea or not.

"Really? What do you need, Keith?" Ok, it's now or never.

"I was just wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind going out for dinner sometime. If you're not busy, of course! I just thought that it would be nice, y'know? We wouldn't have to go to anything fancy, or maybe we could if you want. I just-" Keith's rambling was suddenly cut off by Lance, much to Keith's relief.

"I would love to." Keith stares at Lance, dumbfounded. After he processes that Lance said yes, he starts blushing.

"When would you like to go? This Friday, or Saturday? At 7?" 

"Friday could do, and 7 will work. Where would we be going?"

"I was thinking Olive Garden? If that's alright?" Keith could hardly believe that Lance actually said yes. He was mentally squealing his heart out.

"It's perfect. I shall see you, then?" Lance smiles at Keith, and Keith feels like he could die right then and there.

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye, Lance." Keith turns to walk away.

"Bye, Keith." After Lance goes back inside, Keith practically runs back to the truck. When he got inside, he was a hot blushing mess.

"So, I'm guessing it went well?" Shiro grins with pride, seeing that Keith finally just asked out his crush.

"He said yes! He actually said yes! Oh, thank you, Shiro! You're the best!" Shiro laughed as Keith abruptly started to hug him. Shiro, of course, hugged back.

"Anything to see you happy. You're like my younger brother, Keith. I would go to the ends of the Universe for you." Keith smiled brightly at him and hugged him again. 

-Timeskip brought to you by Coran's moustache-

Keith and Lance talked about everything and anything as they waited for their food. They went from talking about Veronica and Acxa's new relationship to how Hunk's cooking powers over all. Soon enough, their food arrived. They immediately began to dig in.

"Yeah, even though this food is good, it's nothing compared to Hunk's." Keith gazed at Lance as they ate. Keith felt himself get lost looking at him, he still couldn't believe that Lance was actually here with him.

"Um, Keith?" Keith snapped out of the trance he was in.

"Yeah, Lance? What is it?" He looked at Lance with a bit of worry, hoping nothing had went wrong.

"Thank you. For tonight, it just means a lot to me." Lance set his hand down on Keith's, which made Keith feel like he ran out of oxygen.

"No problem, Lance. I would do anything for you." Lance smiles sadly as he looks around the resteraunt.

"Man, I'm sure Allura would've loved this." Seeing Lance sad made Keith sad as well, he would do anything to keep a smile on the boy's face. So, in order to tell Lance that he was there for him, he gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Yeah. She would have. But, let's not dwell on that. I know that it's still hard for you."

"Thanks, Keith. Though, it feels a bit better now because you're here." Keith could hardly believe it, but Lance leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Keith smiled bashfully and they both continued to eat their dinner.

After they finished, Keith drove up to Lance's house to drop him off. Before Lance got out, though, he turned towards Keith. 

"Hey, Keith?" Lance's brain was questioning everything, but his heart was telling him this was right.

"Yeah, Lance?" It's now or never.

Lance leaned over to Keith once again and kissed him. He actually kissed him this time, not on the cheek, but on the lips. Keith was caught off-guard, so it took him a few seconds before he kissed back. After they pulled away for air, they kissed again, which lead to a heavy make-out session. 

When they pulled away the second time, Lance got out and walked to the driver's side window. 

"I hope we can do this again some other time." Keith looked at him with a lovesick expression.

"Yeah, anytime is good. Hey, ar-are we dating now?" Lance smiles widely at him, making Keith go crazy.

"If you want to." Oh, did Keith want to.

"Yeah, I do." 

"Then, I guess we're dating." Lance gives Keith one last peck before going inside. 

When Keith gets home, he does a victory dance and calls Shiro to squeal about the news.

After that, there were many dates that followed. They dated for about a year until Lance got down on one knee. The wedding was fantabulous, especially since Hunk cooked most of the food. 

After they said their 'I dos', they both shared the same thought.

Now, it's forever.


End file.
